


The One Where Jace Really Sees Simon.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 4- Lights, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, Jace is new to town, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Pre-Relationship, Simon shows him how this town celebrates, i think it's really cute, tree lighting ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace is new to the town of Breckenridge Colorado, only there for a seasonal job at their local bar. There's one thing, or rather person he wasn't expecting and that's Simon Lewis.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The One Where Jace Really Sees Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying these as much as I am! Day 4 of my Jimon Advent Calendar is here!

Jace took a deep breath as he got out of his car. He was new to Breckenridge, Colorado. It was a small picturesque town, originally known for mining, but was now a popular ski town. Jace was just passing through, he told himself, a good bartending job for the winter when the ski resort was packed. What he didn’t expect when he came for his first day of work, was one Simon Lewis.

Simon was a barista at the trendy cafe in town, he was a hit with the tourists and the locals adored him. Personally, Jace thought he talked a little too much, but everyone had their own quirks. Simon had instantly latched onto Jace, immediately diving into a story about the history of the town and the people in it. Jace could see the beauty in the town, the sweeping mountains, and the snow topped douglas furs. But anything more than beauty was too much for him right now. 

So Jace did what any sane person would do, he ignored Simon, or tried to. But Simon was persistent, and so, so good. The walls Jace had built up were no match for the wit and the kindness that was Simon Lewis. That’s how he ended up here, on the first of December when the town had it’s Annual Tree Lighting Ceremony.

“This is my favourite time of year.” Simon sighed happily. He turned his head toward Jace, “I’m not even Catholic, I’m Jewish, but the energy and spirit in this town during the holidays is something else entirely.” Jace huffed out a laugh.

“So let me get this straight, you are Jewish so therefore you celebrate Hanukkah, yet you still take part in all this Christmas crap?” 

“You’ll see,” was all Simon said. 

The square at the center of town started to fill up, people milling, talking excitedly about the upcoming ceremony. The small town atmosphere was still something Jace was getting used to, he can’t keep track of how many came up to them, talking to Simon like he was their best friend. Before long the mayor of the town, Maryse Lightwood took the stage.

“Good evening everyone,” she started her voice booming through the crowd. “Tonight kicks off our Annual Christmas Festivities! After the tree lighting ceremony take a walk down 2nd avenue that is full of houses bursting with Christmas decor or go to our very own Breckinridge Pub for a drink with friends. There will be activities every weekend, I can’t wait to see you all there! Now why don’t you all countdown with me.” The crowd counted down from ten through one and once the lights went on, a roaring applause rippled through the crowd.

“Wow,” Jace said to himself once the lights flickered on.

“It really is something, eh?” Simon said, his smile wide and bright. Jace was taken aback for a moment, he hadn’t realized Simon had heard him. “Here follow me.” Simon said, already walking away from the square. 

Simon brought him down a couple back roads until they came upon a lit up street. He quickly glanced at a street sign and saw that it was 2nd street. He didn’t know what to expect when the mayor had mentioned this street, but it definitely was not what he was seeing. Every residence was lit up with lights on the houses and blow up decorations in the yard and plenty of other light up decor lining the fences. 

“This is what the holidays are about,” Simon started, “All of these neighbours coming together to do something truly special.” Jace stared at Simon in wonder, how could this person be so good, so pure. He had never met anyone like him in all his travels. Simon kept saying that this place was special. But Jace started to think that maybe it was the people, this person who made it truly magical.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
